cawfandomcom-20200216-history
XGWL Title History
Here is the list of title in the XGWL as of 10/3/2009 = Championship Reigns = Current champs in BOLD XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship Fomrerly known as the XGWL Ultimate title. It's the biggest prize in XGW. The title design is that of a spinner that is of Platinum design encrusted with Diamonds. Only the elite of XGWL are eligible to compete for this title. The title was introduced on 7/23/2007 on the Premiere Episode of XGWL. The title was crowned at XGWL's 1st CPV: In Da House on 8/19/2007 when XtremeTony defeated Sherman in the Main Event. The title changed hands at Paid In FULL on 11/11/2007 when Karnage defeated XtremeTony in controversial fashion. At All Eyes On Me, Jon Pryor defeated Karnage at All Eyes on Me. At Spring Breakout, XtremeTony re-gained the XGW Ultimate title. With 2 consecutive Transitional Chmpions, Karnage is enjoying his 2nd title reign, and has successfully defended his title at In Da House II. Karnage will be set to defend his title on XGW Charged Ep 35 Against El Toro Extremo. At Paid In Full 2008, Exodecai became the Ultimate Champion. Then Sky defeated Exodecai at Thug Life 2009 to become; however, Exodecai won a rematch on XGWL Charged Ep45 to regain the Ultimate title, and has been able to successfully defend his title at Malicious Intent. # XtremeTony (1st title reign)(Defeated Sherman to be crowned the 1st ever XGWL Ultimate Champion on 8/19/2007 at CPV: In Da House)(84 Days) # Karnage (Defeated XtremeTony on 11/11/2007 at the CPV: Paid In FULL)(138 Days) # Jon Pryor (Defeated Karnage in a Hell In A Cell match at All Eyes On Me on 3/17/2008)(56 Days) # XtremeTony (2nd title reign)(Defeated Jon Pryor in an Iron Man Match at Spring Breakout on 5/11/2008)(71 Days) # Manik (Won the title in a Fatal 4-Way on XGW Fusion Ep 32 on 7/21/2008) (6 Days) # Slash "The King of Hurt" (Won the title in a Fatal 4-Way Hell In a Cell Match at Operation Freedom on 7/26/2008) (17 Days) # Karnage (2nd title reign) (Won the title in a 6-Man Elimination Match on XGW Fusion Ep 33 on 8/12/2008) (124 Days) # Exodecai (1st Reign) (Won the title at Paid In Full 2008 in a Prison Yard Match involving Bruno Battaglia, Jon Pryor, Karnage, El Toro Extremo, and Slash "The King Of Hurt".)(136 Days) # "Big Bad" Sky (Defeated Exodecai at Thug Life 2009 on 4/30/2009) (42 Days) # Exocecai (2nd title Reign) (Defeated Sky on XGWL Charged Ep45) (114 Days as of 10/3/2009) The Ultimate title is the highest prestige title in XGWL. XGWL Professional Championship The 2nd Biggest Singles title in the XGWL. The title design is that of spinner with gold & silver. The championship was won by James "Lionheart" Florence by defeating The Great D. At Hybrid Haven, Lionheart lost to Jon Pryor. Then at Paid In FULL, El Toro Extremo won the title in an Elimination Chamber Match. Jonathen Magnum defeated El Toro Extremo at All Eyes On Me. Then The Great D defeated Johnathen Magnum on XGW Fusion Ep 32, but only held the title for a short amount of time when Harbor Light defeated The Great D at Operation Freedom. In a surprise faction, Magnum cashed in his rematch clause and defeated Harbor Light. After that, a rising star in XGWL won the title at Paid In Full 2008 named Apollo. # James "Lionheart" Florence (Defeated The Great D on 8/19/2007 at In Da House)(42 Days) # Jon Pryor (Defeated Lionheart on 9/30/2007 at Hybrid Haven)(42 Days) # El Toro Extremo (Won the title at Paid In FULL in a Prison Yard Match 11/11/2007)(138 Days) # Jonathen Magnum (Defeated El Toro Extremo at All Eyes on Me) (127 Days) # The Great D (Defeated Jonathen Magnum on XGW Fusion Ep 32 on 7/21/2008) (6 Days) # Harbor Light (Defeated the Great D at Operation Freedom on 7/26/2008) (63 Days) # Johnathen Magnum (2nd title Reign) Requested his Rematch clause on Charged Ep 34 and won (70 Days) # Apollo (1st title reign) (Won at Paid In Full 2008) (21 Days) # Zodiack (1st title reign) (Won the title at Holiday Massacre 2009) (115 Days) # Sherman (Defeated Zodiack at Thug Life 2009 on 4/30/2009) (61 Days) # Zodiack (2nd title reign) Won the title in a 6-Man ladder match at Malicious Intent (95 Days as of 10/3/2009) The Pro championship is the 3rd highest prestige title in XGWL XGWL Tag Team Championship The XGWL's tag team title division is a great division. The title design is that of a spinner w/ Gold. The division is filled with a great amount of Tag Teams and brings great prestige. The Team of Exodecai & Zodiack have held the title the longest on their 1st title reign. # Team 619 (1st title reign) (Arturo Loco & Richard) (Defeated Big Busines & Gen-X2 on 8/19 at In Da House)(29 Days) # Exodecai & Zodiack (Defeated Team 619 on Episode 8 of XGWL 9/17/2007)(195 Days as of 3/19/2008) # Gen-X2 (Defeated Exodecai & Zodiack on Spring Breakout on 5/11/2008)(54 Days as of 6/7/2008) # Exodecai & Zodiack (2nd title reign)(Defeated Gen-X2 on XGW Fusion Ep 31 on 7/3/2008) (69 Days) # Team Deutschland* (1st Title Reign) (Defeated Exo & Zod in a 3 on 2 Handicap Match on Charged Ep 34) (78 Days) # Cash Money Inc Defeated Team D & DBD at Paid In Full 2008 on 12/15/2008 (136 Days) # Team Deutschland (2nd title Reign) (Defeated Cash Money Inc at Thug Life 2009 on 4/30/2009) (92 Days) # Team 619 (2nd title reign) Defeated Team Deutschland on XGWL Charged Ep47 (62 Days as of 10/3/2009) The Tag titles ate the 2nd highest prestige title in XGWL. *= Team Deutschland consists of Patrick Hamburgh, Paul Berlin & Richie Stein & the Freebird rule was in effect when they held the title in their 1st title reign. XGWL Women's World Championship Formerly known as the XGWL Lady Pro title. The Lady Pro title is exclusive to the Women's Division. The design is that of a spinner w/ Platinum & a feminine touch. Sarah Warfield has been the most dominant Women's Champion in XGW. Holding the title for a record of 277 days. Longer than any other champion in XGWL History. At Thug Life 2009 Gia Antonelli defeated Sarah Warfield in what was a true clash of the titans to become the 7th Woman to hold the XGWL Women's Championship. # Tammy (1st title reign) (Defeated Laura Juarez on Episode 2 of XGWL on 7/30/2007) (7 Days) # Sheena Marie (Won the title in a Fatal 4-Way match on Episode 3 on 8/6/2007)(42 Days) # Tammy (2nd title reign) (Defeated Sheena Marie on Episode 8 on 9/17/2007)(13 Days) # Alexis Vixen (Won the title in a Fatal 4-Way at Hybrid Haven on 9/30/2007)(50 Days) # Niki Cornejo (Defeated Alexis Vixen on Episode 15 of XGWL 11/26/2007(27 Days) # Tammy (3rd title reign)(Defeated Niki at Holiday Massacre on 12/23/2007)(29 Days) # Niki Cornejo (2nd title reign)(Defeated Tammy on Episode 20 on 1/21/2008)(17 Minutes) # Tammy (4th title reign)(Defeated Niki Cornejo immediately after cashing in her rematch clause the same night)(55 Days) # Crymson (Won the title in a fatal 4-Way match as Al Eyes On Me)(137 Days) # Sarah Warfield (Defeated Crymson at Operation Freedom on 7/26/2008) (277 Days) # Gia Antonelli (Defeated Sarah Warfield at Thug Life 2009 on 4/30/2009) (123 Days) # Crymson (2nd title reign) (Defeated Gia Antonelli at Female Fury 2 on 8/31/2009) (16 Days) # Miss Penny Dreadful (1st title reign) (Defeated Crymson at In Da House 3 on 9/16/2009) (17 Days as of 10/3/2009) XGWL Crucero Championship The XGWL Crucero Title has a strict Weight Limit of 220 lbs. The Cruceros always deliver a fast-paced match every time they step in the ring. # "Mackin' 2 Da Max" Richard (Defeated Warren G at Holiday Massacre on 12/23/2007)(74 Days) # Sherman (Defeated Richard at All Eyes On Me on 3/16/2008)(122 Days) # Dragon Boy (1st title reign) (Defeated Sherman on Shockwave Ep 7 on 7/13/2008)(30 Days) # "Mackin 2 Da MAX" Richard (2nd title reign) (Defeated Dragon Boy in a Ladder Match on XGW Fusion Ep 33 on 8/12/2008) (124 Days) # Dragon Boy (2nd title reign) Won the title at Paid In Full in 12/15/2008 (76 Days) # Snoop Dogg (1st title reign) (Defeated Dragon Boy on XGWL Worldwide Ep15) (60 Days) # Dragon Boy (3rd title Reign) (Defeated Snoop Dogg at Thug Life 2009 on 4/30/2009) (61 Days) # Snoop Dogg (2nd title reign) Won the title in a Fatal 4-Way match at Malicious Intent (78 Days) # Danny Jackpot (1st title reign) Won the title in a Triple Threat ladder match at In Da House 3 (17 Days as of 10/3/2009) = Championship Interesting Facts = Here are some interesting facts about the XGWL titles *Jon Pryor is the 1st person in XGWL to hold 2 different titles in XGWL *Only 2 Cruceros in XGWL (Sherman & James "Lionheart" Florence) have held Heavyweight titles in XGWL *Tammy has the most title reigns in XGWL *Thug Life 2009 is THE ONLY CPV to crown 5 different Champions *Tommy Kazarian is the 1st wrestler to win a title from another CAW show while in XGWL in capturing the SEA US title at In Da House 3 Category:XGWL Category:CAW Category:Championship